


Past of Pon-chan

by Sparky_Kumi99



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Kumi99/pseuds/Sparky_Kumi99
Summary: Pon-Chan’s backstory before he met ARGONAVIS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Past of Pon-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here’s my Pon-Chan backstory fic
> 
> This work is also a bit inspired by @StarflowerSea’s fic
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy it and comments and feedback are appreciated!

It was a damp night when Pon Chan, a tiny clumsy pup, was born. He was born in a small house with his previous owner, mother, and siblings. Pon chan had a good life until he got abandoned. His family now lived in the streets.

Until a certain ’someone’ with blueberry hair and amethyst eyes changed his life drastically.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a week since Pon Chan and his family got abandoned, but he was already used to this life. It was a beautiful day today, but Pon Chan slept and curled up into a ball beside his siblings. He blissfully dreamt of chasing his siblings in a grassy field.

Pon Chan was then woken up by a loud noise. He heard noises in the distance, and then saw a small truck coming by. Several people came out. Then a woman coaxed Pon Chan’s family to come out. Pon Chan whimpered when he felt hands grabbing him. Pon Chan was then put inside a cage in the truck with his family. 

_“Why am I in an enclosed space?”_ Pon Chan thought as he tried to move around the limited space the cage had. He decided to sit down after a while. He felt the ground moving suddenly and yelped in surprise. 

At the animal shelter, Pon Chan and his family were put into a cage. Pon Chan didn’t know what was happening, why was he in this place? He decided to go with it.

But in the next few days, he didn’t receive much care and love. He once nearly got sick, but then not much of the workers noticed. 

Pon Chan was tired of this place.

A week and a half after Pon chan was brought into the shelter a man came. “Can I adopt that family of dogs?” He asked. Pon-Chan’s mom looked up expectantly and wagged her tail, She seemed to understand what the man was saying.

“Sure, go ahead and sign the papers.” The receptionist said. 

Pon Chan didn’t know why his mother looked so happy when everything in here was so dull and bleak. He tried to catch his mother’s attention, by giving out little barks. But because his mother was being petted by her soon to be owner, she just wagged and ignored him. Pon Chan lowered his pointy ears and his tail drooped. 

Pon Chan then decided that it was time to try and escape. Especially when no one seemed to care that he was there, except for his family. 

During that night it was rainy. Pon Chan looked out. He was tired of living this life.  
He paced around the cage until he saw that the cage door was not closed properly. As well as the window. He pushed it with his nose and the door swung open. He walked through until he remembered that his family was left behind. He looked back and let out a bark. Hearing that noise, his mother awoke. 

Pon Chan looked expectantly at his mother. He gave a small wag and urged her to come over. His mother urged pon Chan on, nuzzling him and giving him a push. Pon Chan yipped and let out a low whine. Why won’t his family go with him?  
Pon Chan then took a daring decision. He attempted to make a leap and then after many tries, he was successful and now out and free. 

Pon Chan walked in the damp ground, sniffing the raindrops that fell from the sky. He ambled around with his small feet bouncing as it went pon pon.  
Then the small pup realized something...  
He was all alone in this huge world. 

Now gloom pushed the thoughts of happy freedom away. Pon Chan didn’t know what to do, and he was lonely with no one to keep him company.  
Pon Chan whimpered as he slowly came to his thoughts. Why was he so foolish to leave his siblings and mother? The little pup let out a low whine as he paced around the street, with his fluffy tail between his legs. He let out a little bark in hopes his mother and siblings would come towards him but to no avail. Pon Chan cried as hopelessness took over. 

Then with the warmth of his mother gone, Pon Chan shivered in fear and the cold pup tried to find a spot to keep himself warm. Pon Chan didn’t understand, why was he so foolish to escape? His life was dreadful back then, but it was better than his life now. 

Maybe he should’ve stayed with his family…

Pon Chan whimpered as he hid behind a small pile of rubbish. He listened to the rain pounding and Pon Chan cried himself to sleep. 

The next morning, Pon Chan awoke. He definitely felt better, after the rainy night yesterday. The sun was shining brightly and it seemed joyful today. With a bit of hope, he resumed his wanderings until he wandered into a park, where he decided to explore.  
Pon Chan shuffled and sniffed around until he decided to take a nap in the shrub with yellow flowers beside a sunny patch of grass.

Pon Chan woke up when he heard a voice and something moving beside him. He peeked out and saw that it was a boy with amethyst eyes like his. He shuffled around preparing to go away, but then the boy noticed. The boy then held out his hand.  
Pon Chan shied away but sniffed it, and as he did that, Pon Chan knew that the man seemed kind, unlike others. He instantly became friendlier. He blinked his big amethyst colored eyes and wagged his tail. The boy patted him and Pon Chan relaxed, a joyful feeling fluttering. The boy walked away after one last pat.

 _“Perhaps I should follow him, knowing that I don’t have a family anymore…”_ Pon Chan thought. He hesitated for a moment, remembering the decision he made before. Then he decided to do it.  
“ At least this boy was friendly, and he seemed like a reflection of myself.” Pon Chan thought

Pon Chan yipped at him as he tried to catch up. His chubby legs failed, and he fell. As he whimpered, the boy picked him up and started walking. Pon Chan wagged as he snuggled in the boy’s arms, satisfied.

“Ren, what have you gotten there?” A voice said.  
Pon Chan wagged his tail and yipped at the other four boys. “It’s a puppy!” One of them said and patted him. The boys discussed about keeping Pon Chan and they reached a conclusion. 

“Don’t we need to go to the animal shelter first, to check if this dog actually belongs to someone, or if it actually ran away. And then the vet to check if it has any diseases, and let it have a vaccine.” The boy called Rio stated.

“Well, yeah…” 

So they went to a vehicle which was a car. Pon Chan remembered the experience of riding a vehicle and wondered where they’re going. 

Pon Chan whimpered as he remembered the shelter. Why were they taking him back to the place he dreaded? He couldn’t smell his mother anymore, perhaps she left.  
Pon Chan blinked his big eyes as the boys went to the reception to inquire about him.

“Well sir, this puppy was registered in this shelter before, but apparently he escaped yesterday. He already had his vaccine three weeks ago. The receptionist stated. 

But you can have him because he doesn’t belong to anyone, though someone tried to adopt him before, they don’t really want him anymore. Any other questions sir?” She asked.

“We’d like to adopt him if that’s possible. We really want to take good care of him.” Ren said. Pon Chan yipped in delight, as he knew what Ren was saying.

Then after the transactions and a visit to the vet. They went back to their sharehouse.

“Let’s name you Pon Chan!” Ren smiled. Pon Chan wagged and barked in delight.

Days later…..

 _“I guess I really am in a happy home now.”_ Pon Chan thought happily as he tried to keep up with Ren, Yuto, Wataru, Rio, and Banri. He may miss his family, but he knew that he was in a safe home that he would love everyone in here forever. For they had always taken good care of him and was loving to him, the clumsy little pup.

Pon Chan closed his eyes contentedly as he sat down beside all five of the boys. He was safe, and he shall never forget the day that changed his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic notes  
> Pon Chan is about 3-4 months in this fic


End file.
